Lex Discovers Mayberry
by adri0611
Summary: This is a crossover challenge, Smallville/The Andy Griffith Show. The title says it all, really. ;)


Disclaimer: I do not, in any way shape or form, own the characters in this ficticious story. I just borrowed them for my own amusement. ;)  
  
It was a breezy day. Birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, and life was real good in a little town called Mayberry.  
  
Deputy Barney Fife, a very passionate officer of the law, came walking out of the courthouse headed for Floyd's Barber Shop. Just then a fancy, silvery, sports car, like none that the man had ever seen, came screeching around the corner of the street going 90-mph in a 30-mph zone. Barney had to steady himself as the force of it nearly caused him to topple over.  
  
Determined to find that reckless driver and bring him to justice, the deputy turned back around and entered the courthouse. All a fluster, the small but energetic man yelled at the top of his lungs, "ANDY!" as he opened the front door swiftly, banging the metal knob loudly on the wall behind it.  
  
Sheriff Andy Taylor, an honest and thoughtful lawman, looked up from the paper he was casually reading and asked, "What is it Barn?"  
  
The deputy looked at the sheriff with eyes 'bout ready to pop. "There's a mad man out there! A MAD man!"  
  
Setting his paper down he walked over to Barney and laid a hand on the man's shoulder. "Now, calm down and run that by me again. There's a mad man out there?"  
  
"Yes! He's speeding at a hundred and fifty miles an hour! We need to go track him down!"  
  
Andy nodded. "All right then. Let's go find him."  
  
Barney practically flew out the door and Andy walked swiftly to keep up with his partner. Once inside of the car, Barney pointed in the direction the man had headed and they took off.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Lex was speeding and he didn't care. It made him feel alive. The faster he was away from his father the better. In his own little world, he failed to notice an odd character standing in the middle of the road with a grin spread across his face. Lex swerved just in time to not hit the strange man but slid into a creek. He hit his head on the steering wheel and everything went black.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Driving outside of Mayberry, Sheriff Taylor spotted a person lying on the bank of "Old Man Kelsey's Creek." Over the years the creek had been a great place for swimming and fishing, but on this day there was no one else but the young man who looked like he had just been dragged out of the water.  
  
Deputy Fife wasn't pleased at the sheriff's decision to pull over. "Andy! What are you doing?"  
  
The sheriff got out of the patrol car. "I'm going to check out that man over there."  
  
The deputy quickly rose out of the vehicle and slammed his door. "But, Andy! We are going to lose track…"  
  
The sheriff quieted his partner. "Shhh…just a minute." They got out of the car and walked over to the man. Realizing he was unconscious and soaking wet, Andy shook the man's shoulder gently and waited for a response. "Sir? Are you all right?" A moan escaped the man's lips but he didn't move.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
A small, round elderly woman with a heart the size of North Carolina was bustling around in the little kitchen of her nephew's house getting dinner prepared. "Do you think he was born that way, Andy? Why I've never seen a man without hair at his age. You don't suppose he's sick, do you?"  
  
Andy smiled and took the steaming plate of food Aunt Bee was handing him. "I really don't know. It just might be a good idea to keep an eye on him."  
  
His aunt huffed and shook her head. "Oh, Andy. He's harmless. He wouldn't hurt a fly! The poor boy's just away from home."  
  
Having starting towards the door, Andy turned back to speak. "Now, Aunt Bee, I know you want to help but we don't know too much about the fella. I'm just telling you to be careful."  
  
The sheriff walked up the stairs that led to the second story of his house delivering a plate of food to the person in question. The young man was sitting in bed facing the window. He looked at the open door when someone knocked on the frame.  
  
The sheriff asked: "May I come in?"  
  
The bald man's face lit up at the sight of food. "Yes, please do."  
  
Andy smiled. "You are in for a real treat. Aunt Bee made pot roast. And if you are still hungry after that, there's blackberry cobbler for dessert."  
  
Lex's mouth was watering. "Thank you. This looks wonderful."  
  
He dug right in and didn't hardly stop for water. Sheriff Taylor watched and smiled wider. "Maybe you'd like to take it easy there. Don't need you to get a stomach ache on top of that head injury."  
  
The bald man slowed down and looked a little embarrassed. "You're right." He resumed eating at a normal pace.  
  
Andy sat down in a chair opposite of the bed. "Now, are you ready to talk?"  
  
Setting his plate aside, Lex looked up. "Yes sir. But I'm having a hard time remembering anything."  
  
Sheriff Taylor nodded. "That's understandable. You hit your head pretty hard and I still don't know how you got out of that creek alive. There was a big rip on your roof, like someone had tried to take the whole thing off. I don't think I'd be talking to you if it wasn't for someone pulling you out just in time."  
  
Gulping the remainder of the water the young man paused. "What's odd, sir is that I feel as though this has happened before. But I can't remember when or how."  
  
The sheriff got up from the seat. Walking to the window, he shoved his hands into his pockets. "You were speeding and we couldn't find a drivers license or registration on you or in the vehicle. That's what makes this so hard. We don't even know your name. You don't know where you came from or why you were speeding?"  
  
The bald man shook his head. "No, sir. I really don't."  
  
Andy turned to look at the guest. "Well, the license plate on your car said, "LEX 1." Mind if we call you Lex?"  
  
"That's an odd name, but I don't mind at all."  
  
Andy smiled back. "Well, until we get more information we'll just call you, Lex. But remember, you're still in a heap of trouble, young man."  
  
Lex looked down at his empty plate. "I know and I completely understand, sir. I hope that you don't mind me asking…but…may I have some of that cobbler now?"  
  
The sheriff grinned and took the man's plate. "Aunt Bee will be happy to hear that you are hungry. Why don't you join us downstairs?"  
  
Lex smiled big and slid off of the bed. "I would like that. Thank you."  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"So you really don't remember anything?"  
  
Opie was sitting next to Lex on the living room floor. They had just finished dessert and the two of them were playing with some toy soldiers.  
  
Rustling the little boy's bright red hair, he answered. "No, I really don't." Something about the child's hair made him think. Maybe he used to have red hair. The memory of a cornfield flashed across his mind but he couldn't think why it was a connection as he started to feel a little out of it.  
  
"Nothin' at all?"  
  
Lex smiled. "Nope."  
  
Andy walked in on the two of them and noticed an odd expression on Lex's face. "Ope, it's time for bed."  
  
The boy got up and gave his soldiers to Lex. "Alright, Pa." Turning to Lex he smiled. "I hope you remember stuff soon! Good night!"  
  
Andy hugged Opie and sent him upstairs.  
  
Lex smiled at the picture. He felt a little empty at so much affection shown between father and son and he didn't know why. "You have a great son, sir."  
  
Andy turned. "Yes, I like to think so."  
  
Lex stood and picked up the toys. "Are you sure Aunt Bee didn't need any help with the dishes?"  
  
The sheriff sat down. "No, she refused. She's that way."  
  
The younger man paused for a minute then asked: "May I ask you a question?"  
  
Andy smiled. "I believe you just did."  
  
Lex raised his eyebrows then chuckled. "Oh, I guess I did."  
  
The sheriff nodded. "Go on and ask a question."  
  
The bald man licked his lips then proceeded nervously. "Where is Opie's mother?"  
  
Andy cleared his throat. "She passed away."  
  
Lex frowned, saddened by the information. "I'm sorry. I remember…not having a mother." Lex got up from the floor and sat down on the couch next to the chair the sheriff was occupying. "I suppose you want to talk about my punishment now."  
  
Andy smiled. "Yes. The doctor said you are recovering nicely so I want you to stay in the jail cell tonight."  
  
Nodding solemnly, he answered: "Yes, sir. I understand. Now?"  
  
Getting up, the older man replied. "I think that's best."  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Once in the jail cell, Lex laid back on the cot and tried to rest. The sheriff was sitting at his desk reading, nodding off occasionally. Lex couldn't remember if this was normal. It didn't seem so. In other towns he was sure they weren't this nice. He rather liked it. It made him not want to remember who he was just so he could stay here in Mayberry for the rest of his life.  
  
The sound of the front door opening and closing woke Lex from his sleep. A rustling of keys and then his metal door was being opened.  
  
Lex sat up and watched as a short, chubby man with a bottle of liquor in his hand walked into the cell and locked it back. He was clad in a white suit with dirt smudges and a hat that looked like it had seen better days.  
  
He almost fell as he blindly walked towards Lex. The wobbly man put his back to the cot and sat down directly in Lex's lap.  
  
Lex cleared his throat. "Um, sir? This cell is occupied."  
  
Not a second later the surprised man swiftly sat straight up and screamed. "Andy! There is a stranger in my cot!"  
  
Sheriff Taylor woke with a start and walked over to see what happened.  
  
"Otis! What's all the fuss about?" Andy looked inside of the cell to see Lex snickering with his hand over his mouth. He tried to keep a serious face while Otis was still ranting.  
  
"Now, Andy! This is my cell and I want to have a good nights rest. My wife will kill me if I go back in this condition."  
  
Andy took the keys and opened the cell door. "Here you are. Lex, come with me."  
  
Lex stood up and Andy put him in the opposite cell.  
  
Otis slurred. "I don't mean any offense, Mr.?"  
  
Lex smiled and answered. "It's Lex. Just call me Lex." But it was too late. The drunken man was fast asleep on his cot.  
  
Andy winked at Lex and went back to his desk.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Morning came much too fast for Lex. He was still sleepy. Otis snored all night long. Apparently the sheriff was used to it but Lex most definitely was not. He heard the deputy and sheriff talking and listened in on the conversation.  
  
"Andy, I'm not one to jump to any conclusions about people, but he could be a lunatic who ran loose from Kansas."  
  
Andy chuckled. "Now what in the world made you come up with that?"  
  
Barney placed a map on the desk in front of Andy, pointing at the different locations marked by red dots. "This is a list of places the car had shown up. The first place was Smallville, Kansas. Maybe I should call the local asylum there." He reached for the phone but Andy stopped him.  
  
"No, Barn. Let me see if any of this rings a bell with him first."  
  
Lex was pretending to sleep when the sheriff opened his cell. Lex opened his eyes slowly then Andy spoke.  
  
"We have some information on where you might be from."  
  
Lex sat up and blinked a few times. "Really? Where?"  
  
The sheriff showed the paper to Lex. "This says Kansas was the first place your car was seen. A town called, 'Smallville.' Sound familiar?"  
  
Lex really was trying to remember where he had heard that name but shook his head. "Not really. I mean, I've heard of 'Smallville' but I can't recall ever living there, sir."  
  
Andy took the paper back and shrugged. "Ok then. Well, we'll keep looking. Maybe we can figure out why you were there at least. Are you in the mood for some breakfast?"  
  
Lex answered enthusiastically: "Yes, sir!"  
  
The sheriff smiled. "You have to work for it first though."  
  
The younger man rose, ready to work. "Anything."  
  
Andy started him on various things before heading to an awaiting Aunt Bee preparing an amazing breakfast.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"I don't understand why Andy wants you to do the dishes. I am perfectly capable!"  
  
Lex grinned and finished drying off the last dish. "Yes, ma'am. He said there were some odd jobs that needed to be taken care of. Where shall I start?"  
  
The rest of the day was spent mending fences, painting, and planting flowers. Lex couldn't remember ever working so hard, but it was well worth it. It was like he was contributing to something for the first time and he could actually see the efforts of it.  
  
The sheriff walked into the house and whistled. "Well, I'll be. Look at you! Are you sure you aren't a handy man?"  
  
Lex was washing the last window. He turned around and smiled. Thinking for a minute he answered, "I don't know. Maybe."  
  
Andy walked into the kitchen to see how dinner was coming along. "How'd he do?"  
  
Aunt Bee was busy taking a steaming apple pie from of the oven. "Oh! He was so much help, Andy! I've never seen a man so dead set on making things spotless."  
  
Andy smiled and took a green bean from a bowl on the counter. Munching on it he replied: "That's real good."  
  
Lex walked in and set a vase of flowers in the center of the table. "I thought these would look nice, Aunt Bee." He paused and stood looking at one of the flowers closely. Lex picked it up out of the vase and set it down on the table carefully. Reaching for a glass, he placed it on top of the flower's head. Looking up, he noticed Andy and Aunt Bee were staring at him with worried expressions on their faces. The young man smiled a little then rubbed his bald scalp nervously.  
  
"I remember a flower from my past that was…dangerous or had to be kept closed behind glass. Seems kind of silly I know but I don't want to take any chances."  
  
The older woman wiped her wet hands on a towel and smiled warmly. "I understand perfectly. Don't you, Andy?"  
  
The sheriff nodded. "Of course. It's a good sign that you are remembering things."  
  
Lex grinned. "I think so too."  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"I thought we would go see Goober today. He has been working on your car."  
  
Andy and Lex were in the patrol car on the way to the little filling station. Once there, Lex got out and saw parts to his vehicle all over the place. The man under the hood didn't notice his two guests pulling up.  
  
Andy walked over to stand in front of the engrossed mechanic. "Morning, Goober."  
  
He slid out from under the car and stood. "Oh! Howdy, Andy! You must be Lex. I'm Goober."  
  
He extended his grease-covered hand to the bald man. "This is an amazing car. I hope you don't mind. I took it apart…but I'm putting it back together just the way it was! Don't worry!"  
  
Lex hesitated at shaking the man's hand but didn't want to seem rude. Why he felt the need to keep from shaking people's hands was beyond him.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, I forget that I have grease all over me. I've gotten so used to it by now…it's like my second skin." Goober wiped off his hands then displayed a clean one back at Lex.  
  
Lex smiled. "Nice to meet you. Is it fixable? The sheriff told me the roof was ripped off."  
  
The mechanic grinned goofily. "Yep, it's not completely torn off though. That might be a problem but I think I can fix it. I would never let a beautiful piece of metal like that go. It's an astonishin' piece of work!"  
  
Lex grinned. The man was talking about his car as if it were a rare piece of art. Goober resumed working on the bunch of parts on a table.  
  
Lex looked around the place and noticed a pile of comic books scattered over one of the counters in the garage. Picking one up, he asked, "You like comics?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I most certainly do. That's one of my favorites, Warrior Angel. Ever heard of him?" Goober walked over towards the engrossed bald man while continuing to clean a part in his hand.  
  
Lex took the comic Goober was referring to and opened it. Skimming the pages, he realized he had read it before. "I think I have a whole set of these. I remember this one…it's my favorite too!" The young man smiled at the memory.  
  
Andy walked over and set down a couple of things he needed to be rung up. He noticed Lex with a comic. "Warrior Angel? He's bald isn't he?"  
  
Lex looked up and grinned. "Yes, I think he is my favorite comic book, probably, because of that fact. I believe I have a whole collection." He was flipping through all the issues Goober had, carefully.  
  
Andy smiled and purchased his items.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
After Lex and Andy left the filling station, they stopped at "Floyd's Barber Shop," a landmark of Mayberry. Everyone, their sons, and their son's sons had their hair cut in that little shop.  
  
Lex looked at the sheriff and stared. "Um, sir…why are we stopping here?"  
  
Andy smiled. "I thought we'd have a little fun with Floyd."  
  
Lex started to laugh as Sheriff Taylor filled him in on the little joke.  
  
The town gossip and storyteller, Floyd, was loved by all. He knew anything and everything about everybody in Mayberry. He was a naturally curious, elderly gentleman with black hair and glasses.  
  
The shop was pretty busy for a Tuesday but Floyd didn't mind. He was glad for the business. Holding a comb in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other, he greeted the sheriff warmly when he saw him come in the door. "Oh, Andy! How are you?"  
  
Andy smiled and watched as Lex went to sit down. Lex was wearing a hat provided by the sheriff. "Fine and you?"  
  
The barber was suddenly very interested in the man that walked in with the sheriff. "Who's your friend, Andy?" Whispering, he continued: "Oh, oh, oh! Is he the…" Floyd whispered. "…the speed devil?" Andy nodded and the barber continued: "Well, well, aren't you going to introduce us, Andy?"  
  
"Lex, this is Floyd. Floyd, this is Lex."  
  
"Lex is it? Why, I, I, that certainly is an odd name. Never heard of a Lex. Now, now I know a lot of Alex's but never met a Lex. Well, how are you, Lex?"  
  
Lex nodded from his seat and picked up a paper. "Very good, thank you."  
  
Floyd finished with his customer and called Lex to come and sit down. "Now, just a little off the top…" Floyd took Lex's hat and noticed he was completely bald. "How did y…?" He said, peering into the hat as if he would find Lex's hair inside. "Why I've never seen…who…WHO cut your hair?"  
  
Lex smiled wide. "I believe I was in an accident at an early age that left me this way, sir. Andy suggested we pull a prank on you."  
  
Obviously shocked, Floyd exclaimed: "Oh! You had me there…you most certainly did. Why, I never would have guessed….what with the hat you know." He chuckled softly. "Andy! You really had me going! Well, now, now, let me see here." The barber turned to look at his shelf for a jar. "I think this one says it will make your hair grow. Now, I've never tried it but I've heard it works MIRACLES!"  
  
Lex took the bottle. "I'll give it a try. Thank you very much."  
  
Floyd smiled and adjusted the glasses on his nose. "Your, your welcome. Please tell me what happens. Andy? You need a haircut?"  
  
Shaking his head, the sheriff replied: "No, I believe I'll wait 'til later on in the week, but thanks, Floyd."  
  
Lex got up and thanked the barber again before walking out the door with Andy.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Barney ran into the courthouse with a paper in his hands. Waving it frantically, the deputy yelled: "I found out the identity of our mystery man!"  
  
The sheriff stood and took the paper from Barney's outstretched hand. The caption read:  
  
SMALLVILLE MISSING PERSONS REPORT  
  
LEX LUTHOR  
  
Height: 6'  
  
Weight: 185  
  
Hair: Bald  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Andy looked at the sketch of a man that looked the spitting image of Lex. He smiled and looked at the deputy. "This is wonderful news. I'm sure Lex will be pleased. So, it was 'Smallville' after all. Good job, Barn!"  
  
The deputy grinned and shook his head. Sticking his thumbs inside the belt loops of his pants, Deputy Fife bounced a little on his heels and gave a self-satisfied sniff. "Well, it took a little detective work but I knew what I was doing."  
  
"Real nice. I believe I'll call Lex right now."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Opie was showing Lex how to make paper airplanes while Aunt Bee was in the kitchen preparing supper. The phone rang and Lex yelled that he would get it. "The Taylor residence, this is Lex speaking. Sheriff! What can I do for you?" He paused as Andy told him they found out where he is from and his name.  
  
"This is good news, sheriff! Was it a family member who placed the search on me?"  
  
Andy told him it wasn't but instead someone by the name of Clark Kent. "C- Clark K-Kent?" Lex dropped the phone and plopped into a nearby chair with a glazed look on his face.  
  
Opie picked up the swinging phone and answered his father's question being yelled into the receiver. "Yeah, Pa. He looks like he just had a heart attack!"  
  
Aunt Bee walked into the room wiping off her hands. "Lex? Who was that?" She paused when she saw the bald man sitting in the chair looking completely out of it. "Oh, my! What happened, Opie?" She reached to grab Lex's hand and patted it gently. "Lex, are you there? Opie, who's on the phone?"  
  
The red haired boy handed it to his Aunt. "It's Pa. I don't know what he said to him but it must've been sumthin'!"  
  
Aunt Bee took the phone from Opie. "Andy? What in the world did you tell the poor boy? Why, he's in shock!"  
  
The sheriff informed the worried, elderly woman that Barney had found out where Lex was from and who he is. "Oh, why that's wonderful! I guess that's why he's so surprised. It's just too much information for the poor boy. I'll see if I can get him to talk. No, we'll be fine! You don't need to come here at all! Opie will help me, won't you Ope? Yes, now everything is taken care of. I'll see you later, Andy."  
  
She placed the phone back on its holder and directed her attention to the shocked man sitting down, still completely out of it. "Lex?" She patted his hand a little more firmly and he moaned a small response. "That's it. Come back to us, you poor thing. Now, can you stand for me?" Lex did and she motioned for Opie to take his other hand and they led him up the stairs slowly and into the guest bedroom.  
  
"Now, Lex? I want you to get in that bed right now and rest! Understood?" He did as he was told and she and Ope left him. He slept soundly once under the covers and didn't wake for hours.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Sheriff Taylor opened the door to his house and saw Aunt Bee and Opie sitting in the living room. "How is he?"  
  
Aunt Bee stopped knitting and looked up at her nephew. "He's out like a light! That boy has been sleeping for hours! He must be completely worn out!"  
  
The sheriff smiled and said he'd go and check on him. Once there he noticed the bald man wasn't in bed. He checked the other rooms but there was no sight of him. Finally he spotted him in the bathroom washing his face. "There you are! I was beginning to think you had left us! How do you feel?"  
  
Lex smiled and dried his face off with a towel. "Much better now that I can remember everything."  
  
Andy smiled real big. "Well, that's real good! Real good! I say, we'd better tell Aunt Bee 'bout this. She's worried sick." He walked out of the restroom and Lex followed.  
  
Aunt Bee raised out of her chair. "Oh! Are you feeling better? I'll bet you're hungry! I'll go fix you something!"  
  
Lex raised a hand to stop her. "No, that won't be necessary, Aunt Bee. I'm not very hungry and the nap did me a lot of good. I need to call some people before it becomes too late in the evening."  
  
Aunt Bee looked at Lex and smiled. "It won't take me but a minute!"  
  
Lex chuckled lightly. "Well, I guess I could use something to drink."  
  
Andy was still smiling and looked at Aunt Bee. "He can remember everything! Isn't that great?"  
  
Aunt Bee went around the sofa and hugged him. "Oooh, I'm so happy!"  
  
Lex was shocked and didn't know quite what to do so he patted her back gently and smiled at the sheriff nervously. "Uh, thanks. I'm happy too."  
  
The older woman walked towards the kitchen. "I'll just fix you a light snack."  
  
Sheriff Taylor noticed Opie yawning. "Ope, I think it's time for you to go to bed."  
  
The red haired boy yawned again. "But, I'm not tired at all!"  
  
Andy smiled at his son and took him by the shoulders. "Why don't you go to bed anyway?"  
  
Opie nodded and his father led him up the stairs. After he saw that his son was in his room he sat back down in the living room and motioned for Lex to do the same. "Well, now maybe you can tell me exactly what happened."  
  
Lex nodded and sighed a little. "I was speeding, sir. I don't remember how my car got in the creek but I do remember that I was speeding and not being mindful of my surroundings."  
  
The sheriff breathed deep and nodded. "Well, that explains that you knew what you were doing but it doesn't explain why."  
  
"I just wanted to get away. Do you ever have those days, sheriff?"  
  
"We all have those days, son. But not everyone takes the measures you took."  
  
Lex lifted the corners on one side of his mouth in a little smirk. "I guess you're right, but it's different in Smallville. I don't see how anyone would even think about leaving Mayberry."  
  
The older man nodded. "It's a really great town. I don't know anything about Smallville so I won't judge your motives. I think you can go once I clear your information with the folks there and get you written up properly."  
  
Lex really did smile then. "I really appreciate this. I hope I can do something for you in return."  
  
Andy shook his head. "Nope, you don't owe me a thing. You've served your time and I think you've learned your lesson."  
  
"I most certainly have, sir. And I wouldn't have picked another place to learn it than Mayberry. I have a question about how I was saved. It's interesting that I have been saved the same way twice. Are you aware of any other new people in town? A Clark Kent, perhaps?"  
  
Andy thought a second. "The man who put the search into place?"  
  
The bald man nodded. "Yes, him. He saved me the first time I was close to death in much the same way."  
  
The sheriff shook his head. "If this Mr. Kent is your friend I think it's safe to say he would have stayed to see that you were all right. Don't you think?"  
  
Lex sighed and shook his head. "You're right. I wasn't thinking."  
  
Andy walked over to where Lex was standing and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes you just have to be thankful that you're alive."  
  
Lex looked at the older man and smiled. "You're right."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Clark Kent sped into Mayberry not caring that he hadn't told his parents where he was going and that Lex would be curious as to how he found him so fast. The young farm boy, just minutes before, had received a phone call from the local sheriff that Lex had been found. Once he had that information he ran as fast as he could with directions the man had supplied.  
  
He spotted a gas station and decided to ask where he could find Sheriff Andy Taylor's house.  
  
Goober was finishing the last touches on Lex's car when he saw Clark walking into the garage door. "Hello! What can I do ya for?"  
  
Clark smiled and then saw the car. "Is that Lex's car?"  
  
The friendly mechanic pointed to the Porsche and grinned wide. "Yes sir! Isn't it great? Are you a friend of Lex's?"  
  
The fifteen year old walked over to look at the damage. "Yes, I'm from Smallville. I can tell you had to do a lot of work. Is it finished?"  
  
Goober polished the mirror on one side and nodded. "It just needs a good washing and I have to drive it around to make sure…"  
  
Clark grinned. "Mind if I take it to him myself?"  
  
Goober looked a bit disappointed. "Well, I need to come along to make sure nothing's wrong."  
  
Clark suddenly realized he never asked the man's name, or gave him his. Extending his hand, he smiled. "I'm sorry. My name's Clark Kent and you are?"  
  
The older man shook the outstretched hand and grinned. "I'm Goober Pyle."  
  
"Well, this certainly is a surprise, Clark."  
  
Clark turned to see Lex standing against the garage frame. "Lex! Are you feeling better?"  
  
Lex smiled and walked over to Clark. "As a matter of fact I've never felt better. Did you come to take me back?"  
  
Clark looked at Goober than back at Lex. "Uh, well…if your car is fixed we could."  
  
Lex looked at the miraculously repaired Porsche and patted it's roof. "You've done an amazing job, Goober. I wish you would reconsider my job offer and come with me to Smallville."  
  
Goober chuckled. "No, my home is here in Mayberry, Lex. But I do appreciate it. I hope you come back whenever you have trouble."  
  
The bald man smiled. "Well, are you sure the price is right? I mean…that's considerably reasonable."  
  
The mechanic nodded. "Yes sir, that's what I charge."  
  
"Amazing."  
  
Clark watched the exchange and grinned. "Is the car ready to go?"  
  
Lex paused and turned to Clark as if just remembering something. "Clark? How did you get to Mayberry?"  
  
The younger man blushed a little and paid close attention to Lex's car. "By bus. Hey, what happened to the roof?"  
  
Lex shook his head and overlooked Clark's nervous behavior. If he learned anything in Mayberry it was the need to trust people. Where Clark was concerned he decided to take it one day at a time. "Someone pulled me out of the car and saved my life much the same way you did in October."  
  
Clark looked at Lex questionably for a brief second before darting his eyes back on top of the car's repaired, but slightly dented roof. "Really? Do you know who?"  
  
The bald man sighed. "No, he left without a trace. But that's all in the past. I'm here, alive, and rejuvenated. I feel like I've been given a….third chance." Lex chuckled and turned back to Goober. "Let's give this baby a run and determine if she's able to drive!"  
  
The three got in the car and drove to Sheriff Taylor's house. Andy, Aunt Bee, and Opie were out on the front porch. Lex and Clark got out to greet them while Goober remained at the wheel checking the engine's sound, more for amusement than safety.  
  
"Sheriff! This is my friend, Clark Kent. Clark, this is the man who took me in, Andy Taylor."  
  
The two shook hands. "Clark? So, you're the one who put the search on Lex? That was mighty clever of you. I don't think he would have ever found home without it."  
  
Clark smiled real big and acted a little embarrassed. "Thanks, sheriff. I was just doing what I thought was best."  
  
"True, but I didn't see anyone else doing that. Have you ever considered going into law enforcement? You seem like the type to want to help people. You've got that air about you."  
  
Clark blushed and shook his head. "No, I don't think my parents would go for that. They would be worried sick about me all the time. But thank you."  
  
Lex chuckled. "I don't think your father, especially, would like that." He looked at Andy. "He doesn't even allow his son to play football."  
  
The sheriff smiled, understanding. "Oh, I guess I could understand that. I don't think I'd want my son getting hurt either."  
  
Goober walked over to Lex. "It's as ready as it will ever be!"  
  
The young Luthor smiled and shook Goober's hand. "I can't thank you enough. My offer still stands if you ever change your mind."  
  
The mechanic smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Lex went to the sheriff and shook the older man's hand firmly. "I just don't know of any officer out there as honest as you. It's been an amazing few days and I will find some way to repay you for the kindness you and your family have shown me."  
  
Andy smiled and patted Lex on the shoulder. "I hope you have a safe trip back home, Lex. Clark, it was nice meeting you."  
  
The tall boy smiled and shook the sheriff's hand again. "You too."  
  
Aunt Bee came running down the steps and handed Lex a bag. "I want you to know that you are welcome to come and visit anytime. This is a little something to take back with you."  
  
Lex took the goodie bag and hugged Aunt Bee. "I am really going to miss your cooking. Maybe you could come and teach my staff at the castle."  
  
The elderly woman hit his shoulder. "Oh, I'm sure you have the very best back home!"  
  
He chuckled and rustled the hair of Opie who had come up to stand next to Andy. "Whatever you do, Opie, never change your hair."  
  
The young boy grinned. "I'll try my very best!"  
  
Clark started walking to the car and Lex followed. They both got in the running vehicle and headed straight for Smallville.  
  
*****  
  
After a few hours of enjoying the silent driving, Clark had to ask. "So, why didn't you come right back to Smallville?" The young man grinned and kept his eyes on the road. "Did you want to stay?"  
  
Lex smiled and looked at Clark for a second then back to the road. "I had amnesia, Clark."  
  
"Amnesia? You are kidding? Are you ok? Was there any brain damage?"  
  
Lex chuckled. "No, at least I haven't noticed yet."  
  
Clark smiled. "So, what made you remember things?"  
  
"Things would come back to me little by little. What ultimately did bring my memory back completely was your name."  
  
Clark's mouth flew open. "What do you mean?"  
  
Lex opened his mouth to reply but a loud thump made him pause. "Did I hit something?"  
  
Clark looked back. "No, I don't see anything."  
  
Lex shook his head. "Maybe it was a rock or…."  
  
A wild, whooping laughter came from the trunk. Clark and Lex both looked at each other with confused expressions.  
  
  
  
The End? 


End file.
